Stolen Dreams
by xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: Eddard Stark travels to South, Jon Snow goes to the wall, and Daenerys Targaryen weds a horselord to give her brother an army. But Brandon Stark does not fly. And that changes everything. Robb/Oc/Daenerys - Threesome
1. Daenerys I

**Note:** This story has been posted in Ao3 under the same name but with a different summar.  
This is my first story within this fandom so please take it easy.  
Also I must mention that not only I'm dyslexic and have no beta for this story. English is also not my mother language thus mistakes are bound to be made

Note that in this story some characters may behave differently (Danny for example) but this is only because of the different circumstances that will be explained in the following chapters. In this fic Danny is no longer just a meek girl like she was on the first book - completely blind about her family history

* * *

 **Daenerys I**

"Don't slouch. Straighten yourself." Viserys didn't bother to push back her shoulders; he was in a foul mood.

Her brother was a gaunt young man with nervous hands and a feverish look in his pale lilac eyes.

"She's late."

"Perhaps she changed her mind."Danny knew she wouldn't, but it was never bad to hope. Perhaps, she was thinking of a way to approach her brother without waking the dragon…

… _or maybe she left alone_

Her brother said nothing. Instead he looked at the ship where men were moving the things they would sell in Westeros; clothes, fabrics, bottles of wine, fruits, items, weapons.

 _How can he let her travel with these men?_

Magister Illyrio was a dealer in spices, gemstones, dragonbones, and other, less savory things. He had friends in all Nine Free Cities, and it was said that he'd never had a friend he wouldn't cheerfully sell for the right price.

Her brother had assured her that Jo would travel safely with these men whose captain owned the old Magister a favor but Danny learnt long ago not to trust whatever came from her brother's mouth.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, your Grace."

Visery's eyes did not light up and she wondered weathered he too had regretted agreeing with the Magister's plan after all.

"You're forgiven."

Jo didn't rise, and her brother finally smiled a little.

"Rise"

Viserys placed his hands on Jo's bare shoulders, "You are doing your King a great service. One that I will not forget."

 _Oh but he will._ He always forgot

Jo eyed his clothes for a moment and Danny was pleased to see her lips tightening. She was angry.

It was Jo, who had gifted her the beautiful red and black fabric – the colors of her house – so the servants could make a beautiful dress for her upcoming wedding.

Danny had told her that Viserys handed her a gown that had been given by the Magister but Jo only shook her head.

"That thing is soft but you can see everything!" She had said. "You looked like the most beautiful concubine, but with this you will look like a Queen."

 _A Queen,_ she had mused, _not a princess_

Jo had been calling her that for quite a while… behind her brother's back, of course.

Danny had taken the fabrics in her hands gently, not wanting to destroy the first conversation they held after their fight. It was the first time Jo talked to her alone, without her brother or Illyrio at sight and without that damned polite tone she had all the time.

At that moment Danny wanted to do a lot of things; she wanted to touch her, kiss her, make up for breaking her heart, but she couldn't.

Any rash move would make Jo go away

Instead she thanked her for the fabrics and promised her to wear them when she would meet Khal Drogo.

Jo had stroked her cheek with such a soft look that Danny was certain, she was ready to kiss her. Instead she withdrew and didn't spare her another glance. Danny had thought they were finally making progress.

The next day Magister Illyrio had announced his plan to send Jo to King's Landing to spy on the Usurper and his dogs.

Viserys had been vocal on his disagreements and almost struck the Magister but with his soft voice and Jo's soothing touch, he had caved and Danny had realized at that moment it had been Jo's idea.

She didn't bother trying to get Jo alone for another four days which she spent with her time with Viserys, if the servants had spoken the truth.

"It is no service, it is duty and I want nothing in return other than to be by your side."

Jo's voice brought her back to the harsh reality and Danny glanced at the Magister who was too busy talking to the captain.

 _Illyrio would rather have me dead. Jo_ had told her once when she had returned looking exhausted and bloody; she could never explained it but there was always tension between the Magister and her lover and looking at them in the same place was like seeing a silent war being played.

"When you return I will have my army and I will march to King's Landing and I will take back my throne from-"

There was always a 'will' in her brother's words; "I will take us home", "I will get us an army", "I will find a proper place to sleep", "I will gather alliances", always a 'will', always an endless promise.

She didn't really remember the land her brother had spoken obsessively all her life. She had never seen the land her brother said was theirs, this realm, beyond the narrow sea. These places he talked of, Casterly Rock, and the Eyrie, Highgarden and the Vale of Arryn, Dorne and the Isle of Faces, they were just words to her. Viserys had been a boy of eight when they fled King's Landing to escape the advancing armies of the Usurper, but Daenerys had been only quickening in her mother's womb.

Jo was from the South, a village near Kayce. It is close to Casterly Rock, she had explained as if Daenerys and Viserys could even comprehend what Casterly Rock even looked like. But Viserys had been hungry and had demanded to know every little detail of the places she had seen; the lands that belonged to them.

"…and then we will be wed" Viserys grip tightened but Jo only smiled a fake smile that always fooled her brother.

" _Men want to be blinded"_ she told her once

"You deserve more," Jo replied, placing a hand on his cheek and Daenerys could already see a storm behind her brother's eyes. Before he could roar Jo said, "But you know best, and I'm yours to command."

Viserys frowned, "If you are mine then I should order you to stay here, by my side." Jo stilled at that and she almost looked frightened. "But sacrifices must be made."

He threw a look at her, suddenly remembering her, and his eyes told a hateful story. Sometimes, Daenerys wondered if her brother had always hated her, or if it was something that had grown during the years.

Jo nodded and started to bow, but Viserys grabbed her from her neck roughly and kissed her passionate like Danny had caught him occasionally with the slaves. He was holding Jo tightly, his hand going lower and lower as his lips stayed glued on Jo's. Daenerys felt a burn sensation in her throat and she could have sworn her vision moved a little; her fists clenched and she the sudden urge to shake or hit something, open her mouth and scream. She wondered briefly if that was what 'waking the dragon' was.

 _Or maybe it's the Targaryen madness_

Finally, her brother freed her from his cage and Jo almost stumbled a little, making Viserys shine with pride before he stalked towards the Magister without bothering to say another word to his betrothed or anything to his sister.

That left them finally alone

"Those married young, are often unhappy." Jo told her lowly as if she was confessing a secret.

"Most don't have a choice," Daenerys told her coolly, trying to distract herself over the fact that they were close enough to touch.

A sharp tone followed. "Everyone has a choice"

 _There's the lioness_

"Yes," agreed Danny, "Everyone"

A silence followed and Danny took the chance to look at her; Jo's things had been arranged early morning so she didn't have to carry anything. She was wearing a light blue gown that fit perfectly with her tanned skin and golden hair. Her forehead was slightly sweated but it was due to the hot weather of Pentos. There were no winds today.

She will travel for long

"I hope you have a happy marriage."

"I will." Danny said firmly, with false confidence

"And I will pray to the Gods to bless you with a son soon."

 _You don't even believe in the Gods!_ She wanted to scream at her but pride held her back.

"That would be kind, thank you."

A paused followed… then awkwardness

Daenerys never hated herself more than in that moment

Jo made a movement as if to raise her arms and hug her but then changed her mind. Danny almost cried at the loss.

Instead she took her hand and stroked her with her thumb like she had done so many nights ago. Jo's had worn white gloves today, but Danny missed her naked skin.

"Next time I see you, I will have to address you as Khaleesi." She smiled brokenly and suddenly she was Dany's once more.

She held Jo's hand tighter, but not enough to bruise her unlike her brother who had left marks on Jo's shoulders.

"A better title" Danny lied with a shrug. It wasn't even certain if Khal Drogo would take her as his wife. "And you'll be my sister by marriage. Perhaps I will address you as my princess."

She will. Viserys would kill her if she didn't.

Jo sighed and her smiled turned upwards as if she just heard a joke. " _Oh Danny_..."

She hated those two words together. She hated them unless she had her head buried between Jo's legs.

Outside of the bedroom these two words told a tale of an unknown story. Every time Jo spoke them it meant she knew something she didn't.

"Be safe, my Queen."

The urge to slap her disappeared and Daenerys reminded her, "I was never a queen and soon I'll stop being a princess."

Instead she might be a wife to a barbarian man

"No one can take the title away from you." Jo insisted strongly. "You would still be my queen even if you were a blacksmith's daughter, or a pirate's. It doesn't change the fact that you're my queen."

She felt a lump in her throat and Danny wanted nothing more than to hug her tightly and never let her go.

 _I must not cry_

 _I am blood of the dragons, and dragons do not cry_

"T-travel safe… please." She added at last

"Everything is ready." Magister Illyrio said blissfully as soon as he came. Daenerys has never seen him look happier.

Viserys pleasantness was gone from his face. "Send letters"

"That cannot be," Illyrio interrupted. "It's too dangerous and if you were found… I would hate to imagine what could be done to you." He told to Jo as if she was the one who made the suggestion.

Danny could imagine what things could be done. The first two that came to mind was to be tortured and then beheaded but she was certain there were more ways to kill a spy.

 _Stay,_ she wanted to say. _Come with me even if I am wedded. Just don't leave me behind_

"I will do my best," Jo smirked at the Magister before she bowed at her brother one last time. "I will not fail you."

"I know," He said simply

And that was it.

Jo left them without looking back. Illyrio whispered something in her brother's ear which made him nod and his face was full of determination again.

"Come, sweet sister."

Her body followed him obediently but it felt insubstantial.

Her heart was inside that ship.


	2. Joanna I

**Note:** I was sleepy while writing this so forgive me for any mistakes

* * *

 **Joanna I**

Jo swore at herself as the swaying of the ship caused her once more to lose her grip on her cup of wine which fell on the floor, wasting a good wine once again.

 _If there are Gods they do not want me to drink,_ thought Jo. It was the sixth time it had happened; she had already dirtied the floor, the bed sheets, her gown, even a couple of her books and a map.

With a sigh, she dropped the cup on the floor, too lazy to clean anything, and lay on the bed staring at nothing.

The cabin wasn't silent; you could hear the men working above, and when they were resting the sea was too loud to leave you alone. Yet she found a peace in it, she never liked completely silence unless she was either reading or thinking. She liked noise because she could pretend she was not alone.

 _If Danny was here right now we would be both laughing by now_

That wasn't completely true because she and Danny hadn't spoken for weeks unless you counted the politely interaction with hidden meanings they shared before her departure.

She had never really been angry at Daenerys, just sad and disappointed perhaps. She knew Danny would never agree and yet Jo was stupid enough to actually try.

 _That's what happens when you let your heart control you._ This was the reason why you should always listen to your head. _Emotions cloud judgment._

A knock made her raise her head. A serving girl entered hesitantly with a plate of food. She was extremely skinny with reddish brown hair a dark eyes.

"My Lady," the girl greeted her and then bowed. "I brought you food"

Jo lay back and with closed eyes, she made a gesture with her hand. "Come in."

The girl obeyed, closing the door behind her, she headed towards the desk but before she could even place the plate the ship jerked suddenly, sending backwards to the floor where she landed.

The girl rubbed her back, cursing the idiotic captain for not being more careful. She was eyeing the mess on the floor – _is that wine?_ – before her head snapped at the direction of the Lady who was now sitting on her bed with an amused smirk on her face. _She wouldn't be happy if she was the one who would clean it!_

"I wasn't going to eat anyway, I would have given it to you but… I supposed you're lucky."

She looked at the lady puzzled who in return smiled kindly and patted the empty space on her bed.

She got up and once she sat the lady looked at her for a long while before she finally spoke.

"I've noticed you from the first day," Jo told the girl, "Do you belong to the captain?"

The servant nodded slowly as if she wasn't sure whether she should speak or not.

Her smile became sharper. "So you have been with the Captain for a long time…"

"Seven years." Came a quiet reply.

The girl suddenly felt like she was walking among the crew again, she always felt the danger when she was among with men. Their eyes were cruel and their smiles sharp and the captain's protection wouldn't last long; _that_ she knew.

Jo got up and walked around the desk where she pulled out one of her favorite books: _The Queens and Kings of Age and Time_. It was one of her most precious books which she had for years, its condition was an evidence, inside there were the greatest details about the oldest kings and queens that had ruled; everything about their conquests, victories, and failures. Dynasty after dynasty was written and ended just when Aerys II Targaryen was crowned – nothing was mention afterwards. The years of Aerys II Targaryen were written in a book she had stolen entitled: _Greatness against Madness, the ruling of a Mad King_ , she had gifted that book to Danny on her tenth nameday but it was unknown if she had kept the book or had thrown it away in fear of Viserys finding it.

A book thrown away was a sad thought so Jo preferred to think she had kept it and was in a good condition.

Jo stroke the cover as if it was an old lover and bit her lower lip – an annoying habit she used to do when she was unsure – _It_ _will take years again before I can buy another copy._ She thought bitterly _, If I can even find a copy._

Nevertheless, sacrifices must be made for the greater good

"This," Jo told the girl, "costs more money that you can gather a year."

"My lady-"

"And stop _my lading_ me," Jo cut her off impatiently, "I'm not better than you are. You can call me Joanna if you want, or Jo, which I personally prefer it."

She frowned, "What do you want for me?"

"I want you to answer me some questions and this book will be yours."

The girl looked at the book with mistrust and snorted, "And how do I even know this book is worth anything?"

 _Smart girl._ "You have travelled with the captain for years. Surely, you know how to recognize a precious item. Here, you can examine it first."

The girl took the book in her hands and opened it slowly.

 _At least she seems careful with it_. Jo felt anxious, like a mother who was letting a stranger hold her newborn child _. Gentle, gentle! Don't turn the pages too fast!_

The servant hummed, "It looks alright." There was a hidden uncertainty still but she concealed it well enough. "My name is Niva, by the way."

Jo gave her a mocking smile and warned her, "In the future it is best not to tell your name to anyone."

Niva frowned, "But-"

"I want specific answer from you. Anything more will be your loss."

Niva nodded, not really understanding why she was telling her this if it was true.

Jo moved a chair in front of the bed and settled comfortably. "The captain. Has he worked with Magister Illyrio before?"

Niva nodded, "Many times."

"And do you know exactly what they-"

"They always lock themselves somewhere." Niva cut her off. "They prefer to talk in privacy."

Jo had no doubt about that but she couldn't withhold her disappointment.

However, that still didn't vanish her suspicions. If the captain had worked with Illyrio before then he was the one behind the attempts.

From the moment Illyrio agreed with her plan to go to King's Landing she knew there was something wrong.

If it sounds too good to be true… It probably is.

Jo wasn't stupid enough to believe in the old man's sudden generosity and kindness and had known that harmed would come to her sooner or later. And just like she knew, the second day on the sea, she was almost thrown off the ship. Luckily for her, she had held herself from the chains and her screams were loud enough to be heard.

The third day had gone quietly, the only unfortunately thing had been a boy who slipped and broke his neck – someone had soiled the floor with oil and hadn't bothered to clean it.

The forth day she had met the cook; a thin man who always told the greatest jokes. They had talked for hours about his homeland and out of kindness he had promised her his best meal. It was on the way to her room - where she had prepared to dine alone - that she saw a young man cleaning his dagger, he had commented about the dangers that lurked in the capital and revealed he had visited the place more than enough. He offered her a map for five coppers, and Jo decided to just give him her special meal in exchange for the old, worn out map.

She really shouldn't have been surprised when a maid found him dead with his dagger beside him, and his half eaten meal. But truthfully, she was caught off guard.

 _Poison_ , a man had suggested while another murmured something about the heart

Put two and two and you get four.

 _If I had a coin for all the attempts Illyrio has made to end me, I would probably have a small fortune by now._

"If you have noticed," Jo told the girl who she was certain she had, "A lot of misfortune things have happened during these days." Some of the people have started talking about being cursed and she had even heard someone had demanded to return back to Pentos – he was thrown in the sea and Jo doubted, unless he was a good swimmer, he was even alive.

"A message from the Gods, my lady."

Jo raised an eyebrow. "I doubt the Gods, can push me off the ship, throw oil on the floor, or poison the food I was meant to eat." The servant didn't show any reaction and for a moment she wished she was that good at schooling her expressions.

Better be done with this

"I believe the Captain is trying to kill me." She got a very surprised look. "All I need you to tell me is when I can find him alone."

"It's not the captain!" The girl exclaimed startled.

Her eyes narrowed, "Then you know who it is…" The girl didn't say anything and Jo tried to swallow down her frustration; it wouldn't do well to show any type of witness – for all she knew, the girl could still open her mouth and talk.

Money can buy silence only temporarily.

Death can buy it forever

In a swift move, she pushed the chair harshly and threw herself at the serving girl who had no time to react.

Jo wasn't physically strong, especially not when compared to a man. She could not lift a sword and her fists did a small harm, but years as a performer gave her the advantages of not only being flexible but also of having strong muscles.

The girl under her was young, roughly ten, she was extremely thin and looked as if even the wind could harm her.

So, choking her was not really a challenge.

To her credit, the girl didn't stop struggling from under her, not even when Jo pulled out a dagger from her thigh - she always kept it there tied up.

"You a good girl," Jo told her softly, "You know better than to lie to me, right?"

Her grip tightened around the fragile neck when she got no answer. "Right?"

A quick nod follow and Jo softened her grip slightly.

"Good girls get rewards, but bad girls..." The edge of the dagger touched the olive skin, and the servant shivered; whether it was from the coldness of her weapon or from fear, Jo didn't know. "... get punished."

"P-please-"

"Shhh," Jo hashed the girl, "Just answer and the nightmare will be over soon. So if it wasn't the captain then..."

She trailed off, waiting for the girl to complete her sentence, "I-t w-was the b-boatswain."

"I see..."

The girl gasped and few tears ran down on her cheeks. Her bloodshot eyes stared into Jo's as if she wished she would die. As if she hated her for not being what she needed her to be, a sweet, young little lady, no older than her.

Her gut twisted, Jo hated herself for feeling guilty.

Jo's fingers released her completely and she got off of her.

The girl didn't jump up and run like Jo expected her. Instead she sat up and rubbed her neck; Jo knew there would be bruises tomorrow.

Picking up the book, Jo gave it to her and the girl looked surprised. "Why?" The true question remained under one single world; why. Why give me to me when you could kill me?

"It was a deal. The book for the correct answer" Jo's smile was not friendly. "Just remember, if that little mouth sings I won't go down on my own."

The girl gulped but nodded quickly.

Two days later they were finally in King's Landing.

And the Captain was looking for a new Boatswain.


	3. Daenerys II

**Daenerys II**

Daenerys Targaryen wed Khal Drogo with fear in a field beyond the walls of Pentos, for the Dothraki believed that all things of importance in a man's life must be done beneath the open sky.

The night before the wedding she had dreamed of dragons. Viserys was hitting her and Jo was nowhere to protect her, she was naked and alone.

"You woke the dragon," he screamed at her as he kicked her. "You woke the dragon, you woke the dragon." He repeated over and over with each kick.

She could feel the blood running from everywhere. Letting out a whimper she wrapped her arms around her naked torso as if that was enough to protect her, and closed her eyes.

She prayed for help and as if in answer, there was a hideous ripping sound and crackling of some fire. When she looked up, Viserys was no longer standing. His body had been ripped apart and something gigantic was being fed from him. When the creature turned its head, slowly its molten eyes found her and within a second, it opened its mouth and let out a loud roar. She had woken up covered with sweat. She had never been so afraid…

… _or happy_

She had grabbed the white, thin fabric she had placed beside her bed and hugged it close to her. Jo had often used it on her performances and although days had passed since she left, if Dany tried hard enough she could imagine her lover's scent still lingering on the scarf.

She lay back and for the rest of the night she had no more dreams.

The day of her wedding came at last. The ceremony began at dawn and continued until dawn, it was an endless day of drinking and feasting and fighting.

Dany was seated next to Khal Drogo whose eyes she had not met at all, he didn't dare to look at her, his gaze was glued on his people and the celebration but Dany felt no relief. She had never seen so many people in one place, nor people so strange and frightening. The horselords might put on rich fabrics and sweet perfumes when they visited the Free Cities, but out under the sky they kept their old ways.

Perhaps she would have been less frightened if Jo was here. Her thoughts were constantly on the blonde-haired girl ever since she left. Few days ago, she had seen Magister Illyrio talking with some men – he had looked disappointed for a moment before he spotted her and smiled. Dany had rushed back into her room and the next day she did not dare to meet his eyes.

Her brother had been constantly impatient and angry and the first two days he had three slaves in his chambers. Not for the first time, Dany wondered what magic Jo could do that kept her brother sated when she was beside him – because it was magic, surely.

 _That's untrue. You cannot prevent a storm. You cannot always calm a dragon. Jo's burned hands were evidence for that._

 _She would have hated it_

Despite being a free spirit, Jo was never fond of the barbaric ways and when she first heard the announcement of Dany's possible marriage to a dothraki horselord she had bought every book she could find regarding their culture. Ironically, there weren't a lot of information to study, but whatever she had read was enough to purpose the most insane idea she had come up with.

" _We could do it, you know. Ran away and live in the streets"_

 _Back then, Dany had thought she was jesting so with a small smile she raised her head and kissed Jo's shoulder as she whispered in her ear. "They'd caught us"_

 _They had been lying naked in bed, taking a break from their night activities.._

 _Jo pushed herself away for a bit, "I'm serious. We could go and gather an army on our own."_

 _Dany rolled her eyes. "Sure, what my brother has been trying to do his whole life could be easily achieved by us in a short due."_

" _I didn't claim we could do it sooner, but we still have a chance!" She suddenly leaned very close to her. "I have read some of Illyrio's letters" she murmured lowly and Dany's eyes widened at that. "He has been talking with someone from King's Landing. Something big is about to happen. I haven't figure out yet what exactly, but a storm is coming and everyone will get caught on it."_

 _Dany was stunned and for a moment, it was as if she had lost her voice._

 _She blinked twice before she reacted rashly; she grabbed Jo from her shoulders and shook her as if she was trying to put some sense into her head. "Are you insane?" she hissed angrily. "What if someone saw you, what if Illyrio knows-"_

" _He doesn't!" she insisted strongly and Dany almost_ _growled at her stubbornness._

" _It'll be difficult at first, I know" Dany opened her mouth to talk but Jo stopped her. "_ _ **I love you**_ _, Daenerys, I do! With me, you are free and wild. You can be who you are, and I will_ _ **always**_ _put you first." Gently, Jo took her hands without breaking eye contact. "Just say the word and we'll do it. Tonight. Just say yes."_

 _Her lips parted. It was there, just right there._

 _For a moment, a single second, she could imagine it; a life free of her brother's shadow, no more fear and pain. They could go to Bravos for all they cared; under new names, they could build a new life – a life lead by no man._

 _The thought of her brother tainted her fantasy however._

 _Dany couldn't really understand herself; hadn't she wanted that for a long time? A life without Viserys's anger and cruelty? She wouln'td have to share Jo and she wouldn't have to even think twice before speaking._

 _Free and wild, like a true dragon_

 _On the other hand, this was_ _ **Viserys**_ _– the man who had held her hand when she was afraid, the boy who had held her crying when he sold their mother's crown (his very last joy), the brother who used to tell her bedtimes stories of their home, of their lands, of old kings and queens…_

 _They were the last of their family. Despite everything he has done Dany couldn't leave him behind – not now when he was once again hopeful. Without Viserys she wouldn't have known her mother's name. She could not leave him behind when he was all she had._

 _At her long silence, Jo dropped her hands as if they were poisonous all of the sudden and hurryingly she started getting dressed._

" _Jo I'm so-"_

" _A queen is never sorry, you grace. A queen always knows best"_

 _Dany knew it was bad when Jo fell back into her humble act and started calling her with titles._

" _It's not that I don't want to-"_

" _You just can't. I understand." Fully clothed now, the blonde turned to face her and Dany was shocked that her eyes had become a bit red._

 _She looked ready to cry_

 _But Jo never cries_

… _or at least Dany has never seen her too._

" _No, you don't understand" She protested and wrapped the sheet around her body as she got up to follow her. "I love you. I do-"_

 _Her glare was as piercing as a sword. "You don't get to use that word anymore!"_

" _It's a reckless idea, don't you see that?"_

 _Dany did not comprehend what had gotten into her. Jo was always led by logic rather than feelings, she didn't have any idea what made her lover act so out of character._

" _I don't blame you, your grace." She ignored the question and made sure she hadn't left anything behind. "The dothraki horselord can give you everything I can't; a proper title, a son, and an army. My tongue and fingers can only please you so far…" She told her with a sneer that made Dany's heart clench._

" _Enough!"_

 _Jo smirked and mockingly bowed to her in a false respect. "Sweet dreams, my queen. May the gods watch over you."_

 _It had been the last time they spoke to one another open and honestly.  
Moreover, it was the last time that she had any happy dreams._

 _Somewhere from afar, beyond the sky, the Gods were laughing at her._

A loud sound drew her out of her reverie. She could hear the people spat jests at each other across the fires, their voices harsh and alien in Dany's ears.

Viserys was seated just below her with the sword that had been gifted by Ser Jorah Mormont kept tightly close to his body. The exiled had offered him this gift the night she was sold and her brother had eagerly accepted it, and the man had stayed with them ever since.

Dnny could see the anger in her brother's lilac eyes growing as time passed by; he did not like sitting beneath her with Ser Jorah and Illyrio, and he fumed when the slaves wouldn't offer him food first. Of course, he could do nothing but nurse his resentment since he had been waiting for this day almost his whole life. Nevertheless, evidently his mood was growing blacker by the hour at each insult to his person.

Dany had never felt so alone as she did seated in the midst of that vast horde. Her brother had told her to smile, and so she smiled until her face ached and the tears came unbidden to her eyes. She had thought of hiding them, knowing how angry Viserys would be if he saw her crying but at last she chose not to; her brother did not deserve that luxury.

 _Let him see. Let him know_

Perhaps a tiny piece of her – the part that was still child – was hoping that in the end her big brother would save her once again.

She was such a fool

Dany couldn't tell apart when Khal Drogo was jesting with his bloodriders and when he was giving commands, his voice was harsh and loud and so different from the male voices she had been familiar with – nothing like Illyrio's oversweet gentle voice, or like Viserys's whining.

She only grew more terrifying as she watched more men dying. What terrified her most was more of her husband's indifference expression than the act, how could he be so heartless, how he could just sit and watch his men die?

" _The Dothraki mate like animals in their herds. There's no privacy in a khalasar, and they do not understand sin or shame as we do."_

Illyrio's words came to her mind as she saw one of the warriors grabbing a dancer and pushing her down harshly before he started mounting her right there like an animal.

Dany looked away and closed her eyes for a moment only to find her brother glaring her when she opened them. She glanced at her husband and was relieved as his eyes were still on his people.

She couldn't understand how they found excitement in the men's death, how they would think of her wedding as a dull affair without death.

 _I am blood of the dragon,_ she told herself. _I am Daenerys Stormborn , Princess of Dragonstone._

She did not dare to think of the word Queen – no matter how many times Jo had insisted, Dany would never had a chance to be a queen, not when her brother was the rightful heir – and even if there was an impossible way, she would be a queen no more now. What queen doesn't have a crown? And what would she _be_ to those people? Nothing more than a womb who would bare the Khal's children

The thought made her shudder

As the hours passed, the terror only grew in Dany, and she did her best to swallow the urge to scream. She was terrified of the Dothraki, whose ways seemed alien and monstrous, as if they were beasts in human skins. She was afraid of failing her brother, afraid of what he might do to her if she did not do her duty.

And most importantly, she was terrified of what would be happening tonight under the stars, when her brother gave her up to the hulking giant who sat drinking beside her with a face as still and cruel as bronze mask, she knew her life was over.

She and Jo had always been careful with their activities; her bother would be furious if one of them lost their maidenhood – let alone to each other. However, Dany knew the consummation always hurt. It would be nothing like the sweet touches and tender caresses Jo had given her. She was as tiny as bird compared to Khal Drogo.

 _I am the blood of the dragon_ , she said once more and hugged herself to try to keep from shaking.

The sun had gone down and it was time for the first ride. Dany had already received her gifts. Her brother had gifted her with three handmaids who Dany knew had cost him nothing, Illyrio, no doubt had provided the girls.

"These are no common servants, sweet sister," her brother told her as they were brought forward at once. "Irri will teach you riding, Jhiqui the Dothraki tongue, and Doreah will instruct you in the womanly arts of love," He gave her a thin smile and assured her "Illyrio and I can both swear she's very good at that."

Something warm was forming inside her throat and all of the sudden Dany fought the urge to admit she already _knew_ the arts of love from the girl he was infatuated with. However, Dany prevented the reckless act and just nodded tightly as Ser Jorah followed next; the older man had given her a small stack of old books. They were histories and songs of the Seven Kingdoms written in the Common Tongue. She thanked him with all her heart and made a promise to herself to read them all.

 _Jo would have loved them_

Magister Illyrio gave her piles of the finest velvets and damask the Free Cities could produce. However, what made her gasp was what was resting on top: three huge eggs.

They were the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life; each had different color and the patterned was so rich in colors that at first she thought they were crusted with jewels. It took her both of her hands to lift one due to their large size but upon watching closely, Dany was mesmerized.

"What are they?" she asked, her voice full of wonder and awe.

"Dragon's eggs from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai." Said Magister Illyrio "Despite be turned to stone because of the eons, they burn bright with beauty.

"I shall treasure them always," she vowed. The dragons had been part of her family a long time ago and despite their non-existence it was like she had a small part of her family again, something that symbolized them.

Other Dothraki gave her other bride gifts: slippers and jewels and rings for her hairs, painted vests and soft furs…

And last of all, Khal Drogo brought forth his own bride gift to her. A gorgeous mare; she was beautiful, spirited and splendid. Dany knew just enough about horses to know that this was no ordinary animal. There was something about her that took her breath away. She was grey as the winter seas. With a mane like silver smoke

Hesitantly, she reached out and stroked the horse's neck, running her fingers though the silver mane. Khal Drogo said something she could not understand and Magister Illyrio translated, "Silver for the silver of your hair, the khal says."

"She's beautiful," Dany murmured

"Custom decrees that the khalessi must ride a mount worthy of her place by the side of the khal."

Before she could utter anything, Drogo stepped forward and put his hands on her waist before lifting her up easily and setting her on the thin saddle. Dany sat there stunned for a moment. No one had told her about this part. "What should I do?" she asked Illyrio

It was Ser Jorah Mormont who answered. "Take the reins and ride. You need not to go far."

Nervously, Dany gathered the reins in her hands and slid her feet into the short stirrups. She was only a fair rider; she had spent far more time travelling by ship and wagon and palanquin than by horse riding.

Praying that she would not fall off and disgrace herself, she gave the horse a timid touch with her knees and for the first time in hours, she forgot to be afraid.

The crowd parted for her and Dany found herself moving faster than she had intended, yet it was exciting rather than terrifying. She sent it into a gallop and now the Dothraki were hooting, laughing, and shouting at her as they jumped out of her way.

When she pulled up before Magister Illyrio she said, "Tell Khal Drogo that he has given me the wind."

The fat Pentoshi stroked his yellow beard as he repeated her words in Dothraki and for the first time Dany saw her new husband smile.

The last silver of sun vanished behind the high walls of Pentos just then. Dany had lost all track of time as Khal Drogo commanded his bloodriders to bring forth his own horse, a lean red stallion.

As she waited, Viserys slip close to her, and dug his fingers into her leg as told her, "Please him, sweet sister, or I swear you will see the dragon wake as it has never woken before. A thousand miles wouldn't even be enough to stop me from finding you."

Dany winced at the sharp pain on her leg. Her pain, however, was temporarily forgotten as she heard her brother's words.

"I don't understand," She told him with a frown. "You're coming with me"

Perhaps it sounded more of an order than a question, because her brother's expression darkened as he hissed, "You do not command the dragon!" He dug his nails deeper and Dany swallowed hard to keep her tears.

"I decided to remain here," Viserys straightened himself and threw a glance at her new husband, his expression filled with disgust. "The Dothraki don't know how to treat a king, I will wait here with Magister Illyrio."

Dany sat on her horse temporarily stunned, any sound around her disappeared and she could only stare at her brother with her jaw slightly dropped.

Magister Illyrio had probably told him something to convince her brother who had proclaimed from the start that he would join her to make sure Khal Drogo kept the end of his promise.

It was as if a cold bucket of water had been thrown at her face and had awakened her from her long slumber. Despite her terror, the confusion, the anxiety, Viserys had always been at her side, _always_ , there had never been a moment of period that she lived without him.

Rage nearly consumed her and flowed through her like lava. _How could he do this to her?_

She had given up her first love – the only person she had loved without fear for her brother, for her _family_. In return, he wrapped her in a pretty dress and bestowed her upon this strange man.

 _He truly sold me_

A part of her broke into thousands pieces. Viserys's betrayal was too overbearing. An unwanted sob came from her mouth and immediately Dany covered her mouth.

"Y-you can't-"She wiped her angry tears and shook her head like a child whose dream has been crushed. " _You promised_ "

His lilac eyes widened but there was empathy in his gaze. He looked behind him and noticed Ser Jorah staring at them with an odd expression. Viserys grabbed her arm and shook her so hard that she was surprised she didn't fall off the horse.

"I swear if he gives you back, sweet sister, I will drag you back to Illyrio's house by your hair and beat you so bloody that not even _you_ will be able to recognize yourself in the mirror!"

Dany drew her arm back and stroke her new bruise as she sniffed quietly.

Bitter regret thrummed through her veins _. I should have left when I had the chance_. She thought sadly, looking up the darkened sky.

She looked back at her brother whose face still held the same scowl and for the first time in her life she could not find any fear or love inside her. She felt numb.

"Goodbye, brother."

Dany took her young filly and joined Khal Drogo. Together their started riding as the stars came out until Illyrio and Viserys were nothing more than dots from afar, leaving the khalasar and the grass palaces behind.

Khal Drogo spoke no words to her throughout their ride. He drove his stallion at a hard trot through the gathering dusk. The tiny silver belts in his long braid rang softly as he rode, but they sounded loudly to her ears with each minute.

Dany could only stare blankly ahead– she could not enjoy riding her beautiful horse. She was a child once more, only thirteen and all alone, not ready for what was about to happen to her.

In the future commoners and highborn alike will argue that it was later when her dragons had been born that her battle to reclaim the Iron Throne begun. But in truth, it was at that moment that her path had been formed; alone under the thousand stars.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a reminder that the characters' ages are based on the books so that's why some might see a bit… immature.

Poor Dany just doesn't know how lucky she is.

I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
